THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: SCAR BEAUTY
by YLS888
Summary: What Bella hoped was the best summer of his life changed completely after the unexpected imprisonment of his father. as last hope is forced to deal with Michael F. The Beast Corporation own, that no bitter feelings and is surprised by the loyalty of Bella and offers a solution to her problems will she accept? because who could love the Beast?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first fan fic, BASED ON THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, after a while I decided to do it., hope you like it!  
PS. I wrote this fanfic in Spanish, but I wanted to break the barriers of language and that more people would read it, with the help of google translate and my basic knowledge of English I translated it. If you think this isn´t a good translation and I should stop to do it. I appreciate you to tell me. Thank you!

- Hell, 7:30, the alarm didn't sound, I can´t believe it - Bella said as she rose from the bed jumping, fast took a demin and a sweater from her closet. She had fallen asleep, how could this happen to her? Thought as he pulled on his shoes and took her purse from her nightstand. She left her apartment and ran down the stairs to get her old Tsuru, which ignited and set off for the campus. It was too late, no time to make it the damn test. Her final exam. Greco-Roman languages, applied by the old Professor Stronni, which was going to fail her for sure. She had worked so hard for the scholarship and now everything is going in the trash because she had fallen asleep. Well done Bella, well done she said to herself as she pressed strongly horn of his car, apparently she was stuck because of a parade or something like that. she watch the clock 7: 49, had 11 minutes to get to the classroom. Stronni was severe for the timeliness, no one goes to class after a second of the hour. Closing the door to students in the face was a sport for him. she could not give up just because the traffic there, she need to try. She left the car, grabbed his backpack and started running through the cars, had less than 10 minutes to arrive. And for God's sake she was going to do that stupid exam. Jumping through the cars, ran as she could, not interested in the fact that she has a wrong blouse and had arranged all the mascara run down her face and now she looked like a raccoon. After a few hectic minutes had managed to enter the campus, running madly through the grass. people were watching because she really seemed insane. It was among the corridor until achievement entering the classroom. she bent to breathe

- 5.4, 3, 2, 1 - Stronni closed the door not caring if anyone else was missing. - By little and stays out Bella, please sit down - Bella tried to take a breath, was red like a tomato. she walked among those who saw weird other looked her and talk making fun expression

- Nice costume - Sofia told her

- Costume? - Bella sat and realized that she had put her shirt backwards, the label of the blouse stood ahead. Sighed and tried to cover her sweater. she take her exam and was more than pleased to see that she knew all the answers. Eventually that she felt asleep was only a small obstacle. She finished answering the exam and handing it to the professor who look at her longer than it should. Bella felt he wanted to say something but the professor just shook his head and wish her good holidays. Bella knew that the most difficult exam was Stronni´s and now had apparently passed it. Now could finally enjoy what she expects were the best vacation of her life, no doubt. Leaving the classroom and quieter recalled where she had left his car

- Jesus Christ - as he hurried felt someone holding her back

- Bad night raccoon? - Was Gaston who had held her and now she had stuck to

- Raccoon? - Said turning to him, he smiled so mischievous.

- Do you have a mirror? - Bella searched through his bag and pulled out a small glass mirror. Ten gave it. Gaston took it and put it in front of her. Bella could see that her face was covered with mascara and totally disheveled. she didn´t know whether to laugh or cry.

- God! Why didn´t you tell me before? - Keeping the mirror while walking.

- come on Bella, don´t be so dramatic - he said, getting to her step

- yes, you're right Gaston, you know I have to go - Bella said as she tried to escape.

- Why the rush? -

- because my car I leave in the wrong place ... -

- wait in a minute you can go, Bella Will you go to my birthday? - Asked passing her fingers through his hair and giving a seductive smile. Certainly he was handsome, Gaston had a shapely body, too muscular for the taste of Bella, but hot. his hair was black and his eyes kind of brown ones and had little rough rugged features but was handsome. Everything about it was proving to be a macho male. And since she had entered college Gaston had walked behind Bella, but Bella did not call him in the slightest attention. He was spoiled the kind of man who had all the thunder of fingers. His father was a senator and presidential aspired. since although one might expect that a son of a politician had another expectation of life's Gaston´s life were only celebrations, women, and him, him and especially him

- I'm not sure, when is your party? -

- tomorrow Bella, and I want you to be my guest of honor -

- Guest of honor? Gaston I don´t know I have not seen my father and tomorrow we will.. -

- Bella change it for another day - said as he stroked her hand and looked at her, she began to feel a little uncomfortable,

- ok, I will try to go to your party – not really convinced. She need to finish the conversation and get away from him

Bella-well, see you tomorrow, and Bella you fix a bit - he said with a wink. She moved on remembering the Tsuru parked amid the street. Final, it was not her day. At the crime scene noticed a crane took his car, on one side was a patrol cop.

- I'm sorry - trying not to cry

- Is this your car? - Ask the officer

- yes-

- you know where you left your car lady?

- I know but -

- are you drug or drink? -

- ... No, it's just ... -

- I'm afraid we have to take your car and pick it and you have to pay these - the officer handed a sheet to Bella who took it. she saw a number with five zeros

- What? -

- yes, your car probably does not cost too much as you need to pay, but you have broken many rules today Miss, I'm sorry -

- I cannot believe it - she felt that she need air

- sorry but, you know that ...? - But she interrupted

- What I look like raccoon? - she reply, irritated to find that the officer was looking over his eyes. she knew what he meant

- No, that you are wearing the shirt backwards, but since you mentioned - the officer said in a calm tone that almost makes Bella explode

- yes I know - she replied with resignation

- Well, lady that's all, good day - gave the officer signaled to the crane and this took the car leaving her lying in the street. At least he had passed the test, or so he hoped.

Bella go home. That day was not the better day of her life. It would be better to give a bath and go out and get something to eat, but before she looks and realized that everything was a mess she Clean the department then took a bath she felt so hungry so she finally decided by a local pizzeria. she enter to the establishment and take a seat. She ask for a pepperoni medium pizza and a glass of wine. The r TV was on the news she looked up to listen they were talking about Beast Corporation the place where his father worked. - Reports indicate that the incident has not reached higher, only a central area evacuees, the company's lawyers have not given statements, but something strange is behind this incident the National Bioenergy Corporate - these are the events of Today

- Was there an accident? where her father works? - Bella quickly took out his mobile marking dad - the number you dialed is out of service area please call later thanks - sent to the mailbox. Maybe it was just coincidence. They had said they had not come over. Bella had a deep breath to calm exaltation would gain nothing. She Get her pizza but suddenly she had no hunger. Finished his drink and asked for the bill she went home. his father wasn´t answer calls, on the news they said nothing. She knew her father was headstrong and possibly working on a project or something and that why he didn´t answer. she decided to settle down.

Not realizing she fell asleep. The phone woke her 9: 50

- hello -

- Bella? -

- Dad? -

- Oh, Bella honey -

- Dad on the news I saw something, that there was an explosion, you okay? -

- yes, love don´t worry - but Bella knew her father's tone was not sincerely

- Dad, are you okay seriously? -

- yes, love -

- Don´t you know how worried I was -

-Everything is okay, how are you? -

- You can´t imagine my day dad passed me everything, but we'll talk tomorrow -

- Bella honey, I think we'll have to postpone tomorrow, you know with so many problems in the office -

- Oh, if it's okay -

- I'm so sorry Bella -

- Don´t worry my friend Gaston is having a party tomorrow -

- Oh! Yes that guy is a good young, are you already dating? -

- No of course not dad - he replied in an annoyed tone -

- You should give it a chance Bella. We All deserve one, I can see that he has a good heart

- Gaston dad? -

- yes he could love you , don´t be so hard to him - the fact that Imagine Gaston as more than a friend make her stomachache.

-I can´t promises that -

- I'd like to see you happy, you know right?

- yes Dad, I know -

- Bella promise that you would pursuit your happiness -

- Why dad is telling me this? -

- Please promise me daughter -

- Okay I promise -

- Have fun tomorrow -

- I will -

- I love you -

- I love you to dad - now that she knew his father was well she decided to finish the pizza, she turn on the TV to watch her favorite series but pass a moment she began to imagine, she used to do that a lot. she had always imagine to find a man who understood her, kind, and respected, someone who could love so much that it hurts but to be realistic who in the world gets that kind of love? but that was her romantic nature. Nevertheless knew marry someone could talk to long hours at night and never get bored, that was all she wanted in a man talking reasonably and certainly not enter Gaston in that category. For all the conversations she had with him had always been about him. Would it be so hard to find a man with those common and similar interests? sigh and inadvertently fall asleep again.

The next morning the doorbell woke her.

- Delivery for Miss Bella -

- wait a moment - Delivery? - Bella opened the door and the dealer gave him a large rectangular box. Signed reception she back to the apartment and placed the box on her bed and open it met a beautiful black dress with many bright, but definitely the dress was not his style but was really beautiful, inside the box was a note

"You're my guest of honor don´t forget, see you " with Love Gaston

- Love? Boy!, she was surprised by note. Bella took the dress and she try on, the dress accentuated all her curves and showed her beautiful long legs, was perfect, the problem is that too short for her style and kind she show a lot of skin and she felt like prostitute, just was not her style, but now have to use it because Gaston had taken the time to find to her, she look in her closet and found a blazer was not the right thing but it helped to not feel so uncovered. At least she knew to use that night. He put his sneakers and went for a run , while she was running she could feel the wind in her face, the summer breeze was amazing , the words of his father the day before had made her think, would be too hard to not give a chance to Gaston ? had already been more than a year ago he was trying to fall in love Bella, she stopped to rest a moment and she watch a couple who looked with an air of complicity, of those moments that you have to turn the other way because you know it's just a moment of them, Bella smiled to himself, perhaps it was time to give it a try to Gaston, who better day than his birthday. True, was his birthday she need to give a gift, what could buy for him?

At home in the afternoon Bella take a bath, dry her hair then with tweezers curl her hair, her eyes on makeup with a dark tone and lips a pale pink, Bella was beautiful, had the long brown hair and big brown eyes, but the way it was arranged made her look even more attractive, but often it was not aware of it. She put on her dress and black heels over the blazer, grabbed her purse, gift and left the apartment, took the taxi ordered by phone, reminding that the matter was still pending in his car.

She arrive at the nightclub where the party would have place. was crowed, people anywhere, seeing other women she doesn´t feel so exposed. Gaston approached her from behind. - Hello Bella - said kissing her on the neck make she feel uncomfortable, quickly turned and smile, a fake smile.

- Gaston -

- I'm glad you came Bella and also wearing the dress I bought for you - he showed great smile

- yes than you, is beautiful - a little embarrassed

- No, you're beautiful - Bella felt uncomfortable,

- Some I forgot, happy birthday, said her giving him a present

- Or is a gift -

-Happy Birthday -

- What is? - Said as he destroyed the paper

- What a beautiful picture frame thanks I will able to put some of my photos and put it next to my desk

- yes I thought that you would use for that -

- Without giving much importance Gaston left the gift lying there. Bella had not done much in his gift but did not know what could give to him by the end is all that creativity she has

- Bella will you dance?-

- Why not? - Moved his shoulders in resignation showing a smile took her hand to Gaston. This seemed happy, Bella saw him and knew he was handsome. The music had started well and they danced in a normal way But suddenly the songs became slower and Gaston took her by the waist, his eyes showed desire. As much as she tried Bella doesn´t felt nothing, the feeling was not mutual. Gaston was about to kiss her when her cell phone rang, saved by the bell

- Sorry my dad - Gaston bother showing a bitter gesture. Bella pulled away and disappeared into the crowd

- I can´t hear dad, wait a moment -

- What´s about Dad? -

- Bella soon you have to come to my house-

- Why, what happened? -

- Don´t ask me Bella, but please hurry

Bella quickly took a taxi back to score the cell - the number you dialed is switched off -

- I could not believe it, why he is acting in this way?

- After a while Bella came to the house of his father, paid the taxi and all the lights were out -

- Dad? - No answer

- Dad, where are you? -

- Shhh, speak lowly Bella -

- What happen Dad?

- Bella we have to go -

- What are you talking? -

- We have to get out of here -

- Why? -

- Oh! Bella why didn´t make the things right?, At work, was a mistake -

- Dad what are you talking? -

- The blast was a trap Bella -

- Was it your fault? -

- No daughter, well yes but it was a trap and now blame me -

- Oh my God - Bella approached the man who was mortified, and took her hands were freezing

- We gotta go girl -

- Where do we go? Dad school, sure it has a solution -

- I do not know, but ... - heard a few steps out the back door - or no, Bella arrived - Maurice moved to a window

- Promise me you'll take care -

- Maurice - a man of the age of the father of Bella had entered the gate

- Old friend, do you plan to go somewhere? -

- No, my daughter and I - Maurice's voice trembled

- Maurice, Maurice, Maurice You thought you could escape from the beast? -

- Beasts? - The man ignored the comment of Bella

- Mr. Maurice, he is very annoying -

- But it was not my fault -

- You were in that investigation -

- I know, but ... - the man did not leave Bella's father finished speaking

- Gentlemen - some officers came through the door

- No, leave it, Dad! -

They took him by the arms and handcuffed

- Why? I did nothing -

- Where are you taking him? -

- Maurice you are arrested and is accused on charges of plagiarism, fraud, terrorism, pushing him out, she could not believe what was happening could only watch as his father was in the police car and a big limousine behind while she remained motionless in the front door watching. she had a huge desire to cry, but had to be strong to look for the way to understand this situation and help her father

The next day Bella lawyers contacted his father, would be difficult to fight with the Beast Corporation lawyers besides that it was national news, her father had been charged with terrorism and that was talking too much. Bella discovered that Michael F. better known as the Beast Beast Corporation own, was a cold man without scruples who had come where It was not caring who carry on the road. So he wouldn´t have compassion for her father.

Judgment day Maurice looked older than usual, Bella was nervous.

- Do not worry I'll be there to help you Bella, Gaston had offered the assistance of their lawyers, and she had obtained good advisers. But that day Gaston had not appeared as promised -

- What if they did not withdraw the charges against his father, could not lose it, his father in jail? - I just could not be, Maurice was a good man and she knew he was innocent-

After a long series of testimonies at the end came the verdict

- Mr. Maurice Daclere is. Guilty - Bella only saw her father sighed, it was over. The tears came, could not be lost. Sitting swallowing all his pain as the officers saw his father took what would be a maximum security prison.

- they Could have robbed her father from her, but she was sure the beast hear something - left the court wiping her eyes, called a taxi and went to the building of the Beast Corporation

Upon entering, she knew the boss had to be in the penthouse or something, took the elevator up to the top floor

It was a very elegant, dark shades of those places that take your breath away in another situation Bella had admired the place. Which was admired was the receptionist a woman in her 50s with short plump gray hair who was surprised to see Bella

- I can help you? -

- You can´t, but I'm sure your boss yes - she said with firm steps heading to the office of the CEO of the company

- Miss you cannot do that - the woman tried to stop Bella, but this was too fast and she walk into the office without hearing the words of the woman

- You do not understand, no one sees the beast -

- For Bella's surprise the place was dark, thought for a moment, that maybe was not one -

-I told you not want to see anybody Is it so difficult to comply with a stupid order? - A voice was heard, despite the cold, dry felt very masculine different to Gaston´s

- Sorry, but I have to talk to you - at first hesitated but ended up listening to his voice firm

- Who the hell are you? What do you want in my office? - Shout louder if possible, still could not see him, not even dared to walk it was too dark and tripping over something-feared

- My name is Bella I am the daughter of the man who went to jail for mistakes today - Silence reigned for a few very long minutes

- That was not a mistake, this man deserves that and more - he said, his voice calmer but in a dry tone

- How dare you say that about my father? - To the surprise of Bella a window opened slightly revealing a bit in the darkness, he could see a little more in front of her was a huge desk and behind him, a man who turned his back, the Beast, was tall and in good shape, or so it seemed, was not sure

- Dare I say it, because it's true -

- Was a mistake - she said almost in a whisper

- His father is a criminal, and did things he should not do things that were beyond their limit -

- It's all a misunderstanding -

The man began to laugh cynically – you can´t believe that your father is not who you thought, but let me tell you something Bella, life is not all pink and roses. And people are not always what we think -

She was surprised to he remember her name

- I know that life is not easy, nor colored roses, and do not be offended. But who says? The man who has an empire at his feet. Why would you fight in life Mr.? - She continued after his indictment acid - you don´t know my father, he's not like they said he is innocent.- said in a calmer tone even sweeter

- It seems that you would do anything for him - do not expect him to say that

- Yes, I would do anything -

- Bella tell me one thing did your father teach you the meaning anything?, Really are you aware of your statement? - Seemed like he was making fun of her, what was thought?

- I know the meaning of anything , and Mr.'d give my life for my father, i would do anything to help to get out of jail. And more because I know he is not guilty of the charge presented -

- anything?

-anything - she said her voice cracking slightly, the man turned and almost screams beautiful, despite being unable to see clearly, he crept now she understood why they called the Beast and not only for its acidic personality was a tall, lean, sculpted, the suit was perfect on him , any man would envy his athletic body, but certainly no one would ever want his face, the man had half his face burned, scarred, was deformed, the strange thing was that his right part of face from forehead to chin was not burn, could be seen the figure of an angel, but looked the other was a beast, her eyes are blue only showed deep anger and rage. Bella was so impressed that now she was speechless

- May have a world at my feet Bella, but there are many things I could never have -

- I did not ... -

- o don´t want your compassion - annoying he scream - hitting a table, interrupting what she was about to say, Bella realized that one of his hands was also marked by burns

- No you wouldn´t have, man like you can´t have compassion from me- the beast only showed one of those cynical smiles

- Well Bella, I have a proposal that may be able to help your father - beautiful shot, she had said that she would do anything and he came out with a proposal what´s coming on? The Beast showed him a smile that Bella couldn´t define.

- Well, please, have a seat, and I hope Maurice will appreciate the thing that you would do for him-


	2. Chapter 2

He moved a chair at his desk, still dark but Bella's eyes had adjusted to the shadows. He stared  
- Your father has all the evidence against him -  
- Still - I know he's innocent  
- Wow, you're headstrong, perhaps after all we are not so different -  
- What is your proposal? -  
- To the point I like that, really Bella I take opportunities as they come into my life, as long as it benefits me, I will not go to rodeos, marry me and I will dropped charges against your father -  
- Marry? - - Bella gulped with you? - she said softly. The looked at each other for a long time. Bella wondered how the beast had burns on his face, and how they would look before that?.  
- I do not understand Mr. F. Why would you want to marry me? - The Beast did not respond instantly studying Bella's face, which made her look down.  
Because you're beautiful - end - replied showing her a puzzled smile Bella, that statement could have graced any woman but not for Bella she was burning with anger  
- Marry me to be his trophy, does it change the life of an innocent man for a trophy which can show to their friends? - she was red and angry. The Beast suddenly got up, walked over to the window where he watched the city, it was dusk. He dropped this cynical laughter with which Bella was already familiar  
- Friends?, friends doesn´t exist Bella. and you were the one who said you would do anything for her father. And no, I do not display it as my trophy. The company needs a successor, I know it sounds old fashioned but it is reality. I need to have a child, now Bella - Bella felt like the blood was cool  
- A son? - whit me ? - Knew it sounded stupid but it was about to stay in shock  
- Bella calm down, there are many ways that you and I could have a son and that does not mean we need to have sex - he said in a tone so calm, almost boring, without diverting his gaze to the city. Now Bella did not understand he is not interesting in sleep with her, then why?.  
- Why me?, Why not another woman?, I know that there will be many that ... -  
- What? are to many woman who wants to marry the beast? What provided gain wealth, fortune and power would marry a phenomenon? -  
- I did not mean it was not intended to offend you - Bella said  
- I know what you meant Bella, and I'm not interested in those women look at it this way this is a business transaction, you must put in the time in which I dealt with you and you with me now. You know? the difference of these women and you Bella, is that you do not want anything they want  
- How are you so sure I'm not like them?, Maybe I just want to get your fortune, perhaps this is a trap for you. - Almost cries of how angry she was  
- Believe me, none of these women would do what you are about to do for you father, so you´re not like them - he was again in front of Bella, she was extremely nervous with his hands folded a small paper, anxiety was consuming her.  
- you never dreamed on falling in love?, or marry someone who you loved? Bella knew it was stupid on his part ask that, a powerful man , extremely bitter, millionaire he didn´t think about these things but she had to say it. because their dreams were gone now  
- No Bella, love does not exist - Bella closed her eyes  
- Yes, maybe you´re right, I'm going to marry you- without opening his eyes Bella began to cry  
The beast stared - well, then you father would be free - that was all that she was interested, her father would be well at least she could rest and be on peace.  
- I'll talk to my lawyers for her father will go out in the morning. and they bring the papers for the wedding. Also you have to sign a prenuptial -  
- Yes, of course - Bella´s tone of voice was lifeless discouraged  
- Fix your stuff tonight, tomorrow I'll see here, the wedding will take place tomorrow afternoon -  
tomorrow afternoon - So soon? -  
- Yes Bella, why, do you have a boyfriend which you will break his heart? - she could not believe what that man asked  
- I have no boyfriend, I just do not know that I only had a few hours of freedom - she answer  
- now you knows, - he said in a harsh tone. after a while without anyone saying anything  
- I guess I have nothing more to do here right now - Bella rose from his chair.  
- My driver will take you home -  
- I can ... -  
- From now things will be like I want to be Bella, you better get used - he said nothing was obvious that Bella´s life now belonged to the man.  
- The beast get up one of the phones on his desk - Mrs. Potts, have my driver take Miss Daclere home, then return to my office. I need to ask you for many things - yes sir - Bella was standing, she did not know what to say, definitely not appreciate him, like he had said was a trade agreement both parties gained something. - see you tomorrow -  
-until tomorrow - Bella walk alone, he doesn´t open the door for he was not a gentleman, after all for something they called "the beast" and Bella began to realize that not only was for his face.  
The woman he had named the Mrs. Potts waited at the door, she showed a beautiful shy smile which bella didný return.  
- Miss Daclere here please - they take a private elevator - Bella did not want to have a polite conversation with the woman.  
- I didn´t know that you were friend of Mr.? -  
- I'm not her friend - she curtly reply  
- Oh! I'm sorry, is because Mr. never receives visitors and I was surprised to see you so I thought ... -  
- Bad thought, Mr. Michael F. and I, we aren´t friends – Bella said  
- Forgive my indiscretion - the woman knew she should not have made that comment and Bella was being too hard, Bella gave a sigh,  
- Do not worry, excuse me, I had a bad day -  
- Sometimes it happens, Mr. very often, you know? is a good man, just that life has been very hard to him -  
- that he has scar face doesn´t justifies the way he acts -  
- I do not mean about his face, it's true he is marked, although I consider it an attractive man, he is tall, strong, has beautiful blue eyes - don´t you think so? - Bella don´t answer - it is also a very intelligent man just that life has taken a lot from him, his accident , losing their parents, and especially losing her.- Bella soon look up to her

- loosing her? What do you mean?  
- I'm not the one to tell, but do not judge before time - why this woman was telling all this to Bella, she could be a stranger.. At parking, Mrs. Potts shows her the vehicle that would take her to her house  
- I was pleased to meet you, hope to see you soon -  
- Believe me you will - Bella said thinking that met this women in other situations were considered nice  
Bella came in a beautiful limousine that took her way home while Mrs. Potts turned and went up to meet the orders of her boss.  
Returning Mrs. Potts saw that the Beast was holding a glass of whiskey in his hand and admired the city through the window it was dark, lit only thing the room was a lamp on the desk

- What can I do for you Sir? -  
- I Talk to my lawyers, tomorrow they will bring some papers, I need you to picked them -  
- Yes sir -  
- Maurice, he woul be freedom of prison -  
- But sir what was not he who ...? -  
- I don´t want to discuss that right now - Mrs. Potts  
- sorry -  
- Mrs. Potts, get a dress for me -  
- Sir a dress? - Strange that request from the beast.  
- Yes, for Miss Daclere -  
- Well sir, I going to speak with Rose, she is the best stylist in town, certainly she could have something -  
- Must be white -  
- White? -  
Mrs. Potts Why you do many questions? - Beast was calm too calm and that scared Mrs. Potts  
- Sorry -  
- I need you get that dress rigth it now, It need to be prepared for tomorrow -  
- Why, what will be tomorrow? - Mrs. Potts had not understood the hint of the beast. Michael sigh, let the whiskey on the table  
- because am I'll marry Miss Bella Daclere.

to get Bella home felt like collapsing, immediately began to cry, his father would be free, but now all his dreams were gone, would have to be tied to a man who did not love, remember how there was now given a chance Gaston and life had been a bad man. Seeking some suitcases she started packing her things.

Reaching the large house the Beast went straight to his room. He took off his suit

to get into a pair of pajamas stood before the mirror and stared. he wanted to break the glass, he could see half of his face burn and marked, repulsive felt and he knew that all she had seen of him was that, a man who was disgusting, he could see his chest marked by small burns he let out a loud roar and a fist smashed the mirror was cut by hand. The door opened not long in  
- Sir, are you all right?, Eh heard a noise and ... - a beaked nose thin man entered the room  
- I do not want to talk to anyone Lumier -  
Sir - but what happened to the mirror? Does your hand is bleeding? -  
- don´t you understand I do not want to talk to anyone - screamed upset and angry.  
- Sorry sir, the man left the room  
The Beast came to one of the windows, the sky was starry. The night was beautiful, she was beautiful, but he was an aberration thought the Beast. He sat on the bed and began to bother hand, glasses had somewhat deep openings. What he lacked more scars . He put on a shirt and under the wound to heal.  
It had been the worst night of Bella. I take her things and left her apartment would it be the last time I would be there, and what would happen to her school? About all her dreams?  
Upon exiting the building the limo was waiting.  
- Sir she is here Mrs. Potts said  
- ask Bella to come to the office -  
-Bella -  
- Dad? - Bella entered the office of the Beast meeting his father who had rushed to embrace  
- Are you okay? Dad - she had begun to cry  
- yes Bella, Are you ok? how you are? - The beast completely ignored them drank a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper  
- I'm fine, Dad -  
- Bella you don´t , have to do this please - Maurice said in a lower tone looked fixedly Bella's father was mortified  
- I've done my part of the deal said Miss Daclere beast - without even taking off his eyes from the newspaper  
- I know, that why I'm here -  
- Well I like to know that you´re a person who keeps his promises -  
- Bella, please don´t do it -  
- Father - I embrace beautiful  
Mrs. Potts entered into the office with a huge box, his face barely peeked Maurice help her  
- This is for you , Miss Daclere - Bella turned to the beast he was entertained in the newspaper ignoring what was happening, he was so cold at the situation. Bella annoying his lack of consideration, but what could she expected from a man like him. opened the box that Mrs. Poots gives her, inside it, was a beautiful white silk dress, was not exactly a wedding dress but she understood that fulfilled the task of one. to see the making sure it was expensive, next to that was a beautiful strappy shoes.  
- I will not wear that - Bella said closing the box  
- Miss, but can not marry dressed liked that - Mrs. Poot said mortified admiring Bella's dress .. Bella was about to speak when the beast rose from his chair,  
- If you don´t want to wear the dress don´t wear it, and Mrs. Potts you already fulfilled my orders, if Miss Daclere want to throw , or burn it will be her problem, please leave the box there. Maurice. The beast turned to Maurice - Bella and I, we are getting married, you can join us or not, as you wish, do not forget that all this is because you are out of prison, so please thank your daughter - he show a poisonous smiled, and walked to the door  
- you´re a bastard - Maurice yelled.  
- Father - Bella said

- its better that you know that Maurice, Bella we need to go.-  
Bella came out with the beast to the place what would be the wedding, for a moment she felt she was out of place after all, it might have been a good idea to wear the dress. he was wearing an expensive suit as she walked in jeans and a cotton sweater. But she wasn´t give him that satisfaction, she prefer use a jean.. She did not have to please him at all. They climbed to the roof of the building. A very strange place for a wedding. They expected a tent with the lawyer and a judge ... during the walk the beast didn´t speak  
The lawyers submitted a prenuptial agreement in were was written that she was forced to remain at the mansion while Michael f. have so stipulated.  
- Is it like a house arrest? - I will be kidnapped? Bella cry. the beast doesn't answered  
- These are the terms Miss Daclere, remember a change for what you're signing. True, his father's freedom in exchange for hers  
she would have to conceive a child, how could she thinks in have a child with the man who had stolen her life?, how was that possible? also have a monthly sum that was all the money she had ever seen, she was now a millionaire. She read more terms. If she disobeyed any of the clauses Maurice will go prison again. With a tear that fell to the paper. Bella signed. The Judge who was omitting the final step "the groom may kiss the bride" because that was obvious that they doesn't want to kiss each other. was finally Bell wife of the Beast.  
- Follow me - he said grimly, the went down by the private elevator to the basement of the building. There were two limousines, his father waited in one of them  
- Say goodbye to your father -  
- But I can no longer see it? -  
- I'm sorry, that's the deal, you can always call him-  
Bella walk were Maurice was. They hugged and cried

- Bella you didn´t have to do it, I'm old. -  
- Dad I had to. -  
- But why Bella?... I promise you I will do all that is in my power to get you out of this situation.  
- Dad, don´t get in trouble please -  
-Bella -  
- I love you Dad - Bella turned around still crying as she got into the limousine where the beast was waited her.


	3. Chapter 3

- Where we going? Bella asked when they were in the car

- Home - replied the Beast, he sounded so calm

- Unless you expect a honeymoon -

- No - she said so loud that she felt kind of embarrassing about the way it sounds

- I imagined - the Beast replied wryly. Bella looked by the window she could see the wood it was a really beautiful view.

- Always taking you so long to get from home to work? -

- Sometimes I'm not come home - Bella did not say anything about it and the beast misinterpreted her silence, he felt that he need said something more

- I sleep in an apartment I have in a town, which now is yours too -. Hers? No she was an owner of an apartment? how could that have sense if she wasn't owner of her own life. they get into the properties of the beast. Bella intuit that because as a large electric fence surrounding acres of forest. In the distance she could see the great house. When Bella go under the car, the beast had entered the house, he couldn't wait for her "what a gentlemen" she things. The serfdom was waiting outside for her

- Madame is a pleasure to meet you - said a skinny tall man with a pointy nose

- My name is Lumiere and is a pleasure you serve - Bella said nothing as the man kissed her hand. The interior of the house was a great French style, everything inside was luxurious and extravagant large-scale, apparently sparing no expense, she was surprised

- I Hope you feel comfortable living in your new home Madame - the man said as he watched how Bella was stunned by the beauty of the place? Confortable? Ja, she would be anything but comfortable? She thought

- Thanks - she simply said

- Please follow me - Lumier walk, climbed the great staircase, walking down a hallway to reach a room where Lumiere entered

- This will be your room Madame -

- My room? - There was a huge room with a large canopy bed decorated in a feminine and delicate taste, the walls were white and had beautiful artwork there was a large window with an amazing view of the garden it was certainly a room thought for a woman

- But I thought -

- What did you think? - Heard a cold voice behind, Michael had entered

"There are many ways that you and I have a son Bella, and that does not mean that we need to have sex" she remember the words of the beast

- Nothing - it was obvious they would not share that room and reassured

- Unpack your things, there will be a dinner in your honor - the Beast said, and go away of the room left Bella alone she began to unpack and after a while it was time for dinner.

When Bella Sitting at the table, Michael was there had a glass of whiskey in hand; she wondered if it was an addiction. Apparently it would be a 5 plates dinner. Bella was not used to eat in that way

- Madame somebody tell me that you're in College, what do you study? - Lumier asked

-oh, I Study literature - she answer

- Wow, that's very interesting. What you would like to be specialize ? Bella was about to answer when he heard the cynical mockery of the beast, Bella turned to see him. Lumiere knew something bad was about to happen

- What happen Mr. F.? Any problem? - Bella ask to the Beast, he just raised an eyebrow, seeing how Bella was serious, then he showed his face cynicism

- First, stop calling Mr. Bella. With Michael is enough, and is funny that Lumiere find interesting that you study a career as literature

- Why you thing is funny? There something wrong with study literature? -

-No, there's nothing bad, I only consider it a waste of time – the Beast said. she leave silverware aside.

- Waste of time?

-Tell me what you pretend to be when you're done? Primary school teacher? - he said so bitterly

- You Says it like it was something bad, but I do not want to be a teacher, I want to be a writer -

So fame and wealth seduces you, don't you? Bella - Lumier and everyone knows that something bad is going to happen

- the true is that I want to be a writer but not because I want to be rich, is because I have a lot to show to the world - she replied

- you can believe that now, but let's face it, all writers crave fame, they want their books to be the first on the shelves, make millions, just taste the glory of be on the top Bella, and believe me it is difficult to reach the top, the funny thing is how you say it, so naively, looked everyone they looked you like you were an abandoned child, see how stunned is Lumiere with you, but of course don't underestimated you, you are so beautiful. On reflection I think you did not have problems with being famous, after visiting the appropriate beds of course - the beast was proud of his sour commented - Bella got up she wanted to slap him but she did not stoop to their level

- you know Mr. F?. I mean Michael, is curious, I have millions now, you could say that I'm on the top, but for been sincerely I can`t taste the glory, I not hungry now, thanks for dinner she refer to Lumier and she walk to the door

- Bella - the beast yelled and she stopped

- Go forgetting about that shit of you in College - without a word she went on the way to her room.

Everyone in the room were silent

- sir you should not -

- I don't want talk Lumier - the beast was upset

Bella entered to her room and she lay down on her bed the tears started coming out. That man was detestable. Somehow she knew deep that she would never consider go back to College again. Bella closed her eyes and inadvertently she fell asleep.

Noc, noc, noc

the room was dark Bella jumped up almost fell off the bed for a moment she did not know where she was

- Yes? - Wonder

- Madame I'm Lumiere, can I entered? -

- oh, yes you can - when Lumier open the door he turned on the light, he was carrying a tray of food

- I've brought something to eat as Madame did not eat at dinner I thought maybe would be hungry - Bella see the tray it containing what looked like a sandwich and a special dessert.

- Thanks, actually, yes I have hungry - he went to the table where he had put everything

- Excuse Mr. Michael, he does not have much dealings with women, actually he doesn't spent much time with nobody t is very difficult to him be gently

- I've noticed that- both smiled -

- Tell me Lumiere why you supports it?, I mean, yes is true you need the work, but there must be some other work out there.

You know Madame I have, worked in this family since I have memory Madame, and Mr. Michal he was not like that you know

- The accident? -

- How did you know? -

- Mrs. Potts said something -

- That woman cannot keep quiet for a minute -

- But she did not say what happened in that accident -

- we can't tell you Madame that is a thing of Mr. Michael the only true is that he suffered too much, losing his parents before the accident -

- the accident is the cause of his scar right ? -

- Yes, but believe me he lost more than his face. I know the Lord has a temper, but he is a good man and I have much esteem to him. I could not go away from this hour just for a few screams - both smiled -

- Madame, it's time for me to go, I hope a good night, anything you can call me or anyone in this house they are to serve you - Lumiere left the room leaving Bella alone, she changed her clothes and sat back, had been a long day, so she closed her eyes and get slept.

The beast was watching the woods. He had behaved like a fool what had thought when he offense her? But it was in the way she smiled others, why she could not smiled him like that? he take a suitcase and threw it much of his clothing without seeing even what he was put it as taking the hill and left the room.

The next morning Bella go down to the kitchen

- Good morning - met Lumier

- Good morning Madame How did you sleep?

- Well thanks - replied as he sat down for breakfast, they give her a plate of fresh fruit and orange juice,

- Mr. F. has dropped already? she ask while she was eating a piece of watermelon, Lumiere, tensed when he hear her words

- Madame, the Lord had to leave for a business problems -

- I see - Bella said without taking relevance so she continue with her breakfast What Bella did not expect was the house arrest before him go for his business trip he had been a month of he left and she had not had any news of the beast, locked lived in that house, the activities that she had, was going for a walk, helped in the kitchen, sometimes in the garden, read, wrote, perhaps the only thing she liked about that was that she had time to write but her detention in that luxurious mansion was horrible . One day while she was sitting in the garden. Lumier approached her.

- Madame the Lord called -

- Really? - she Put a cynical face, I don't want to know anything about him

- the Lord needs that you attend to the annual party of Beat Corporation Madame -

- Lumiere, you can tell him that he could go alone, I'm not going - she showed a smile of satisfaction

- Madame, that has been an order -

- Lumiere sorry, but he will go alone -

- Madame does not understand, Mr. Michael does not attend these parties, he never does, this time neither will - Bella frowned

- What then? Why he want me to go? - Bella did not understand -

- You are his wife Madame, everyone knows -

- Everyone knows? How is that possible? -

- Good media Madame, the point is that Mr. Michael has indicated that you attend the gala this weekend, is a charity ball, held in favor of disabled children, a silent auction and after You will have to give a speech -

- Charity? - Bella not imagines doing the beast bashes

- Why Mr. F. not attend these parties? -

- While not attending social events, but you will go on your behalf, I will accompany Madame -

- I'll do it just because it's a charity Lumiere, not because it is an order -

- yes Madame -

- Well - beautiful rose and went to his room did not understand that man had married to her but he was not interested in her at all had been a month but had not seen it, what tormented Michael F?

- Mrs. Potts -

-yes Sir -

-I want to get a dress for my wife, she needs for the gala -

-Yes sir -

- And I also want a mask for that dress -

- Or yes sir, lord knows everyone is delighted that this year's gala is masked, nobody expected -

- Mrs. Potts -

- Yes sir? -

- Avoid such comments -

- Clear sir, excuse me -

- Well, just do what I ask -

- Sir you attend the gala?, I know you never does but now that you are married and you know how to be masked and ... -

- Mrs. Potts -

- Sorry sir -

- Well do what I order you -

- Yes sir be even pleasure -

The Friday morning Bella awoke and at the foot of his bed was a large box and opened it up inside her had a beautiful lilac dress with bright applications and aside a mask of the same color covered with lace, the dress was beautiful , was what lead to the gala, "I hope you like" said the card was not signed but she knew who had sent it. that day faster pace than I imagine Lumier had everything organized for her, at noon and was bathing by the stylists that be fixed already in the mansion, her hair collected in a bun so weak, delicate makeup was combined with lilac dress, looked really beautiful, with him a small diamond earrings and her wedding ring. she saw in the mirror and did not recognize it looked too elegant, rose to the waiting limousine where Lumiere was

- Madame looks beautiful tonight -

- Thanks Lumiere - I reply with a melancholy smile

You could locate the auction room for the large number of cars lined up to come, the feast of the Beast Corporation was the party of the year and always knew Bella could hear the gossip magazines and saw people in society, and now she was part of it. He got out and quickly began photographing cameras Mrs. F. Mrs. F. Is it true that the party will not attend again this year? - Bella was surprised reporters even called him the Beast, everybody knew him that way, what happened had to be the ruthless man he was? When Bella walked felt comfortable because everyone wore masks, and so it could blend into the crowd as he walked among the guests looking for their table. In the distance he saw a male figure was difficult not to recognize

- Gaston -

- What does Madame said? -

- Not nothing Lumiere - Gaston was in the party, was accompanied by his father, after all, his father was a politician was obvious he attended to the party, with him was a blonde woman wearing a dress that left nothing to the imagination. Sure very in love of me, Bella thought wryly. Moments later sat on the table which he shared with the company's vice president and his wife, the mayor of the city, and the creative director of a sister company of the Beast Corporation, thankfully Lumier was beside her and thanks to the champagne that made people lose their judgment... For one thing Bella could not look away from Gaston and was not he liked her or anything like that, she had considered giving him a chance to come into his life, seemed so compelling, said he was in love with her, but on the other hand, her wedding to Michael F. public that was obvious that Gaston knew it, she had nothing to reproach him, she wondered what would have happened if in fact she had been in love with Gaston what would happen if she have to leave the love of her life?, mayor's laughter made Bella back to reality she Look at the table. That night the food served was more exotic and expensive than she had been imagined from lobster, caviar, champagne, truffles, too expensive, Bella thought that if it was for charity, why spend that too and not use as backgrounds? But that was the millionaires and now could not rebuke because she was part of them. As time went on he realized it was time she gave her speech and was feeling nervous, people were already on the dance floor

- Sorry I have to go to the toilet -

- Need to accompany Madame?

- no, I will be fine, thanks -

Bella way through the crowd until she filled the ladies room, there she stood in the mirror and gave a long sigh she let fall the water and splashed a little neck she felt hot, the nerves were betraying, she never been good speaking before an audience but had to remember why she did it. Remember Bella for kids she said in her mind. When she was leaving the bathroom she was intercepted

- Shall we dance? - Asked the male voice as he had not heard in time

- Mr. F? -

- call me Michael, Bella, just Michael -

- I thought you would come -

- this is my party why I shouldn't come? - He said as he offered a hand. Michael wore a black tuxedo was left to perfection, and a mask that only showed her beautiful eyes. Bella gave him her hand and soon were on the dance floor, Michael grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, with the other hand and guided it was the first time the two had physical contact had never been so close to him each other Bella began to feel something strange with the proximity of the man who looked at her, the song was a slow ballad, Bella's heart beat in a strange way, she attributed it to nerves of public speaking. Michael was an excellent dancer, was elegant in his footsteps and yet so delicate that Bella never would have imagined.

- I saw you observed too much the senator's son, you don't get your eyes away from him all night -

- Gaston? -

- you know him? -

- Yes, we took a class in college -

- I see, was he your boyfriend? - By The time he asks that, he close more Bella to him. She could smell his perfume Bella things that he actually smelled really good

- Does it matter? -

- I think not, no... do you love him? - But this man! Why asks things like that. Bella did not answer

- It does not matter – she said

- No, you don't love him – he smile

- Why are you so sure? -

- Because if you loved him you had not married with me - Bella was furious because all the things what the beast said, made she gets angry

- you are wrong, yes I love him, but remember that these - she shows him her wedding ring - I did for my father don`t forget, not everyone is selfish Michael - the beast show a cynically smiled and close more to Bella`s Body, she could feel his breath

- Bella seriously, do you think I'm selfish? - Showed him a mischievous smile, she was about to answer when he stopped her posing his lips on hers, Bella was surprised, the kiss began soft part of her refused but something inside Bella was inciting her to hawser appropriate that kiss, without thinking Bella wrapped his arms around the neck of the beast, he made a strange sound, so he start in a desperate way that she had never been kissed, was mixed with pure necessity and desire were both a little drunk in ecstasy none had imagined that a kiss could feel like that


End file.
